Restless Sleep
by XDragonsxSpectrumX
Summary: Legolas is haunted by nightmares this night, and there is only one to bring him comfort.


**A/N: A quick oneshot that came into mind. If you don't like the pairing, then this fluff shortie is not for you. **

**Thank you for reading! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"<em>Leave, ionneg!" called the Elven king of Mirkwood, Thranduil, as he was held down with an orc's sword to his throat. His son, Legolas, was cornered by orcs from every direction, with his bow readied.<em>

_The elves had been outnumbered from the second the orcs ambushed them, and around the remaining elves, Legolas and Thranduil, lay a bloodbath of dead elves and a lesser number of orcs. _

_The orcs around Legolas came closer with swords and spears pointing at his body. _

"_Never, father! I will fight with you!" Legolas said back helplessly. The orcs laughed at him mockingly as they came closer. _

"_There is no hope to win this fight, Legolas. We have nothing left. It is me they want, not you. Go, now." Thranduil said with obvious defeat. The orc holding him down sneered at him, and placed the sword tighter around his neck. _

"_Father knows best, little elfling. If you value your life, you leave. If you don't, well... We will have your head as well. Your choice!" the orc growled threatingly. _

_Legolas looked desperately at his father and knew the obvious fact- for the first time, they had lost. _

_But he would not leave his father. Not his king! No matter how long he had to stand his guard. _

"_Very well." Growled the orc, and with a swift movement of his sword, he severed the elven king's head from his body. _

_Before Legolas could comprehend what he had just witnessed, he felt several spears penetrate his body. _

_. . . _

The prince of Mirkwood woke up with a startling gasp as he abruptly lifted his head up from the cushion. He looked around in the dark room which was dimly lit by candles around the room- his bedroom.

Legolas closed his eyes whilst he ran a shaking hand through his blonde mane of hair and took a deep breath. He smelled in the fresh scent of the wooden walls before he let the breath out in a heavy sigh. He gathered his thoughts for a minute whilst listening to the soft night breeze outside his room.

He was soon reminded by the sleeping_ edhel_ beside him as he also heard her even breathing.

Tauriel was lying with her back facing him with her long, auburn hair flowing down over the furs the couple lay underneath. She was still asleep, it seemed, as her left shoulder and side rose in rhythm with her steady breathing.

Legolas eased his distress, assuring himself that it had all been a nightmare, and let it all out in a long sigh.

He looked over to the sleeping Tauriel, and moved closer to her. His front rested down on the mattress again against her naked back and he snaked a hand around her waist and left it there.

Tauriel, who had roused up as he did, opened up a green eye in knowing, and shifted her head on the soft cushion.

"Trouble sleeping, my prince?" she asked him gingerly as Legolas buried his head in the crook of her neck, planting a featherlight kiss at the base of her neck.

"Bad dream," he mumbled in her hair.

A faint smile appeared across her delicate lips and she turned her body over to face him.

"Find comfort in the fact that it will stay in the realm of dreams…" she whispered whilst nuzzling her nose under his well-shaped chin.

"I'd rather find comfort in you…" Legolas purred back as he ran his strong arms around her, hugging her close. She rested one arm on his muscular chest, feeling his warmth with his beating heart under her hand. The other arm rested over his waist.

"As you wish, _nîn meleth_…" she murmured, chuckling under her breath. He let out a husky hum in contentment before he nuzzled the bridge of his nose against hers.

Tauriel stayed awake until Legolas let sleep overcome his system, making sure he fell into a peaceful sleep.

A deep breath confirmed that he was asleep, and she couldn't help looking up at his handsome, sleeping face. She traveled her fingers along his jaw, hoping it would soothe him, even in his sleep.

"_Losto vae, nîn anor ar' goliath…" _she bid him gently, before she settled down into sleep in the embrace of her _Ernil._

No, the prince did not suffer from nightmares the rest of this night.

He slept as peacefully as he ever could with his _Aranel_ in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's not much, I know, but that's what I had in mind.**

**Translations: **

Ionneg - my son

Nîn meleth – my love

Losto vae, Nîn anor ar' goliath – Sleep well, my sun and stars (Game of Thrones- reference. I found it fitting in this)

Ernil – prince

Aranel – princess

Edhel - elf

**Hope you liked it! **

**~Dragon **


End file.
